Conventionally, inkjet printers are known as an example of a liquid jet apparatus. Inkjet printers can print onto a printing medium such as printing paper by ejecting ink, which is an example of liquid, from an ejecting head onto the printing medium. In such inkjet printers, conventionally, a configuration is known in which ink contained in a tank that is an example of a liquid container is supplied to the ejecting head. This tank is provided with an ink injection port. The user can refill ink into the tank from the ink injection port (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In addition, conventionally, in inkjet printers, a configuration is known in which ink is supplied from a tank unit to an ejecting head (e.g., Patent Literatures 2 and 3). Patent Literature 2 discloses a tank unit that has a tank with an injection portion, and a cover configured to be rotatable between a closed position at which the injection portion of the tank is covered and an open position at which the injection portion is exposed. This tank unit is installed along with and to the side of the inkjet printer. Also, the rotation axis of the cover is provided closer to a side portion of the inkjet printer.